


The Kryptonian Wizard

by gypsysue



Series: The Kryptonian Wizard [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue
Summary: James and Lily are desperate when they hear the prophecy, but with the help of a friend from a distant planet, they come together to make their baby strong enough to face what is to come.
Series: The Kryptonian Wizard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911937
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	1. Prologue

Title: The Kryptonian Wizard  
Author: Gypsysue  
Fandom: Harry Potter/Smallville  
Pairing:   
Rating: M  
Warnings: Violence, character deaths, !powerfulHarry, Kryptonian Magi Harry.  
Summary: James and Lily are desperate when they hear the prophecy, but with the help of a friend from a distant planet, they come together to make their baby strong enough to face what is to come.  
“Mind Speak”

Prologue

Lily Potter rubbed her belly, worry etched across her face as she stared at her husband. Damn Dumbledore and his stupid Prophecy.

“Don’t worry Lil’s this will work,” James said as he and Sirius prepared for the first part of the ritual. The second part had to be performed at birth.

“How can I not worry,” Lily said as she started to pace. “Del doesn’t know how Kryptonian Magi will mix with our kind of magic. There is no guarantee our son will become a Kryptonian Magi, and there is no guarantee that the crystals will give him any power. Plus if he only gets Kryptonian powers without becoming a Magi, he could be vulnerable to magic. ”

“Del helped us with this ritual, using gems from his home planet, and his blood,” James said, frowning at his wife. “It will work, Lils,” he added as he walked over to his wife and grabbed her hands, squeezing them in reassurance. “Between his magic and ours, it will work, I know it.”

“Yes, but there are no guarantees,” Lily said again. 

“The chances are high that our baby will become a Fire Magi as Del said. Though there is a chance of the baby becoming an Earth Magi, even though they are rare. Between the two, both have immunity to magic, and his wizard genes will just help that along,” Sirius said, seeing James start to doubt.

“Ok,” Lily said, then blew out a cleansing breath, “let’s do this.”

“Right, Sirius, let’s begin.”

****

The day Harry James Potter was born, Lily and James, were both delighted and worried. They decided on a home birth and had Poppy Pomfrey with them, sworn to secrecy about Harry’s heritage. He would need an ally at Hogwarts, and Poppy was perfect since she trusted Dumbledore as much as Lily did. 

As Del had instructed, his blood was given to Harry moments after his birth to help balance his two heritages. Sirius’ was also added at that time, to give Harry the extra protection of a third parent. Poppy, like the others, was given a medallion of Kryptonian origin, making her resistant to mind interference of any kind, including Imperius and potions.

Lily, James, Sirius and Poppy all marvelled at Harry as he grew. He was strong, fast and quite hardy. James and Sirius had to make sure the furniture was spelled unbreakable after Harry had broken quite a few things. 

“He definitely got the Kryptonian strength Del talked about,” James said smiling. 

“Thank Merlin he knew how earth’s sun affects his kind,” Sirius said, “could you imagine if we were unprepared for this.”

“His magic is settling nicely too,” Lily said, rather smug at the power her son was showing. “Did you see that shield that popped up when he got scared.”

A week before Halloween, they were talked into going into hiding under the Fidelius charm, so they chose their property in Godric Hollow and had Poppy witness them setting the secrecy charm with Peter as the Secret Keeper.

On October 31st all hell broke loose. 

Sirius Black arrived at the wreckage, his heart breaking at what he was seeing. James laying on the floor near the stairs. Lily in front of the cot, and Harry, crying his eyes out and reaching for his mother, not a scratch on him.

“I’ve got you, Harry,” Sirius said as he picked the boy up and held him close. “Let’s get you to Poppy.”


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat on his bed in Black Manor, fire dancing between his fingers as he contemplated going to Hogwarts. He was unsure if he really wanted to attend the school since the man responsible for his parent’s deaths was Headmaster. 

It was bad enough that he was involved in that but to also try and get his dad imprisoned so Harry would be forced to live with his mother’s sister. He shuddered as he remembered meeting the Dursleys. 

“Hey kiddo,” Sirius said as he walked into Harry’s room, watching his son carefully. 

“Hey dad,” Harry answered frowning slightly, as he looked from his dad to the invitation to Hogwarts in his hand, absentmindedly dousing the flames dancing along his fingers.

“What’s on your mind?” 

“Just thinking about Hogwarts and Dumbledore,” Harry said, looking at his dad expectantly.

“I know you blame him for a lot, kiddo, but don’t let him take your heritage away from you. Hogwarts is yours, you know your dad would want you to take up your place, fix what he couldn’t.”

“Right, so no pressure,” Harry said smiling at his father. Harry had known from early on that he had what amounted to three dads and one mother. He also knew he was special, in an I’m not just a wizard kind of way. 

Sirius had always been very open about the blood adoptions and the ritual to merge his alien powers and magic with his earth magic. He just wished he had come into some of his powers to save his parents, instead of just himself. 

“Don’t,” Sirius said as he saw the look on his son’s face, “you know it was not your fault, it was Peter that betrayed your parents, and it was Peter and Voldemort that are responsible for killing them.”

“And Dumbledore,” Harry muttered, annoyance clear on his face.

“How about we go out for ice cream and do some shopping, see if Neville wants to come along,” Sirius said watching his boy carefully. 

Harry rolled his eyes at his dad, “I haven’t thrown anyone through a wall since I was six, dad,” he said exasperated.

“Yes well, Neville’s Uncle had it coming,” Sirius said, as he stood and brushed his hands down his trousers, “so where do we stand on the ice cream and shopping?”

“I’ll call Neville,” Harry said, getting up and moving through to his sitting room and throwing some floo powder into the fire. “Neville,” he called.

“What is it, Harry?” Neville asked when he answered a few minutes later.

“Dad wants to take us for ice cream and maybe some shopping. I think he wants you to talk me into going to Hogwarts and then do our shopping for school.”

“We are going to Hogwarts,” Neville said, smirking at his best friend, and godbrother. 

“Then I guess we will be Hogwarts shopping,” Harry answered with a put upon sigh. 

“Just let me tell Gran and I will head over,” Neville said, smiling. Harry always gave into whatever Neville wanted to do, Neville knew that. Ever since Harry found Neville’s Uncle hurting him and had put the man through a wall. 

Neville never pushed for things though, he appreciated his godbrother too much for that. Harry was Neville’s sanctuary, so he used that knowledge very rarely unless it was something he really wanted, like the time he made Harry go to a garden show with him. 

“Tell Gran you are spending the night,” Harry said before ending the call, smiling the look on Neville’s face. He knew what Neville was thinking, he always showed slight signs of guilt when he thought he was making Harry do something he didn’t want to. 

Harry didn’t mind though, they had both lost so much, but Harry had Sirius, which made all the difference in the world. Gran Longbottom was too broken from the loss of her son to be any help to Neville.

“All good?” Sirius asked.

“Yep, seems we are going to be doing our Hogwarts shopping,” Harry said, earning a smile from his dad.

“We will have to stop at Gringotts to do some paperwork and pick up some money first,” Sirius said. “Jinxy,” he called as he left the room, Harry’s hearing still picking up his father's words as he talked to the elf. 

“I’m not allowed a broom in our first year,” Harry called after his father, hearing the man grumble about stupid super hearing.

He turned as the floo went green and Neville walked through, smiling at his friend. “Gran okay with you staying?” Harry asked, unnecessarily.

Neville had his own room in the Manor, complete with stocked wardrobe since he spent more time with Harry and Sirius than he did in Longbottom Manor. Sirius was even listed as Neville’s magical guardian. Neville just nodded in answer and followed Harry as he led him out the room and down the stairs. 

Diagon Alley was the usual nightmare for them when Harry was noticed. He thought maybe if he threw one of them through a wall…

Neville laughed at his side and nudged him, “I know what you're thinking, and it wouldn’t work, it would just increase your legend.”

“Right,” Harry said, rolling his eyes and making his way to Gringotts with his dad, trying to ignore all the people staring. At least his dad had prevented those stupid books from being published. “Dad, we should shop first and get ice cream to go,” Harry added.

Sirius nodded, looking at his son knowingly, “sure, whatever you want.”

Harry smiled at the goblins as he walked into Gringotts and smirked at Neville as the goblins at the door took a step back at his look. It happened every time without fail, much to Harry’s amusement.

Sirius used to have a lot of trouble with the little blighters until they met Harry at the age of five when he came in for his Heir rings. 

One of the goblins had insulted his dad and raised a spear at him, causing Harry to get angry and stomp his foot, cracking the ground beneath him. The goblins had been horrified that the boy would bring down the whole bank.

“What can Gringotts do for you Lord Black and young Heir’s Potter and Longbottom?” Sharprock asked as he reached the trio.

That was another regularity in the bank now, they barely ever made it far into the bank before they were met by the Black, Potter and Longbottom account manager.

“We can discuss that in your office, I think, Sharprock,” Sirius said, holding out his hand in the gesture of ‘lead the way’.

“Of course, of course, follow me,” Sharprock said, smiling, the only goblin to do so. 

“Now, what can I do for you, Sirius,” Sharprock said as he took a seat and gestured for the trio to do the same.

“Now that Harry is eleven and going to Hogwarts, it’s time to do an audit of the accounts and disband the Board of Governors,” Sirius said smiling and rubbing his hands together. He had been waiting for this moment from the time he had found out about it. 

He smiled at Harry, as his son grabbed his hand and patted it in understanding. This information had been hidden and kept hidden from the Potter family for generations now. It was the goblins' responsibility to inform them and they had only had to do so at the request of the Potter Lord or Regent.

After the incident with Harry, things at the bank had become a lot more transparent, and all accounts involving him had been given to Sharprock and revealed to Sirius Black. Even the hidden bequeathed vaults that Harry was sure he never would have been told about.

They had become even more accommodating when Harry had manifested his fire powers at the age of seven after a goblin tried to intimidate him. The poor thing was still too scared to be anywhere near Harry Potter. 

“I’m sure there will be many complaints made when notifications are sent out, but I’m sure you could lock any naysayers in a room with Heir Potter for a few moments to sort out any issues,” Sharprock said with a smile at the young Heir.

“I’m sure we will manage without taking such drastic measures,” Sirius said trying not to laugh at the look on his son’s face. 

“Can we just get on with it,” Harry snarked, rolling his eyes at his godbrother’s muffled laughter. 

“Of course,” Sharprock said, smiling at the group. He so enjoyed their meetings, though he would never let any other goblin know that. He had earned a reputation around the bank since taking on the Black-Potter-Longbottom accounts and he was never challenged over his potion. No other goblin wanted to be alone with Harry Potter no matter how much gold was involved.

There was a lot of work to do, Sirius thought as he finished up at the bank and escorted the boys shopping. The wards alone needed to be updated badly. New brooms were also on the list. He was tired just thinking about it. 

“Okay, what first?” Sirius asked as he refocused his attention on the boys. This was an important day after all.

“Let's get the boring stuff over with first,” Neville suggested, “clothes.”

That started the day of shopping getting fitted for uniforms, then school trunks and bags, quills, parchment, notebooks and pens. Potion ingredients and the like. 

“Books,” Harry said, rubbing his hands together. 

“Great, we are going to be here all day,” Neville groaned until Harry led him to the Herbology section. 

“You stay there, Nev. Sirius get our school books and I will browse,” Harry said, causing Sirius to laugh at him and head off to collect the school books.

It didn’t take Harry as long as he thought it would to browse the selections. There wasn’t much new out and the Black and Potter libraries were already well-stocked. So they ended up having to drag Neville out of the bookstore instead of Harry.

“Wands,” Neville said as they made their way to Ollivanders.

Harry was nervous about this part. First off he really didn’t need a wand, had never used one for the spells his dad taught him. Secondly, he had accidentally crushed quite a few when his dad had tried to find one for him. And lastly, he had never been able to find a match, so he probably would have to do without or, if his dad was right, have one custom built.

Harry was still jittery as they entered, but couldn’t help smile at Neville’s excitement. He remembered well the conversation Sirius had had with Gran Longbottom over Frank’s wand. 

It had taken Sirius raising his voice and reminding Gran that Frank was still alive and still had allegiance to the wand so it would not work for Neville for her to finally give in. She was rather abashed about the whole thing once she thought about it rationally.

“Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom, I wondered when I would be seeing you two,” Olivander said, smiling. 

“Hello, Garrick,” Sirius said. “Time for the boys to get fitted for Hogwarts. Though with Harry’s strength we are a little worried he won't find anything he doesn’t break.”

“Yes, yes I remember hearing about how strong he was. I believe he threw old Algie through a wall.” He smiled at Harry’s blush, “nothing the man didn’t deserve, young Heir Potter,” he added, patting the boy on the head.

“Now, why don’t we start with young Neville here and see what we can do,” Mr Olivander added as he started to gather wands together.  
After many discards, Neville finally found one that lit up the room when he held it, “ah there we go, cherry wood, with Unicorn hair, 13’, very nice Heir Longbottom.

“Now let’s get to our tricky customer,” Garrick said smiling brightly at Harry.

Harry had tried multiple wands, before Mr Ollivander sighed and rubbed his chin, “let’s see if…” he trailed off and walked away coming back with another wand box. He opened it and laid the box down on the counter. “Well go on, give it a try.”

Harry picked up the wand and the moment it touched his hands it burst into flames, causing Harry’s own fire to ignite. A phoenix cry could be heard as the wand fell to ash, but Harry could feel something moving under the skin of his hand. 

He blew the ash away and watched in fascination as a crystal seemed to grow out of his skin. 

“Sunstone,” Sirius whispered in awe, turning to look at Harry. He would have to pull out the journals Del left explaining the different kinds of Kryptonian Magi.

The crystal seemed to mould itself, lengthening and rounding out into a wand shape. Another cry of a phoenix could be heard and in a flash of blue flame, an ice phoenix landed on Harry’s shoulder. The phoenix pulled a feather from its tail and laid it on the wand, giving a pleased warble as the crystal wand sucked the feather into it.

The phoenix then leaned over the wand, tears falling from its eyes as it cried onto the wand. Seven tears were sucked into the wand before the phoenix stopped.

“What just happened?” Harry asked, staring in awe at one of the rarest birds in history, or so he thought.

“Potter luck,” Neville suggested, shrugging, his face just as awed as everyone else's.

“Well give it a wave,” Ollivander said, seeming to come out of his daze.

Harry waved the wand and sparks erupted from the end of it, causing him to smile, “well that will work, though…” Harry looked at the wand, and the distinctive crystal, and thought about Neville’s wand and how it looked.

He really didn’t want to stand out any more than he already would. He wanted his wand to look like everyone else's and concentrated on it. He watched in fascination as the wand started to take on the look and feel of wood. 

“Excellent,” Harry said, smiling as the wand completed its transformation. 

“You never cease to amaze me, Harry,” Sirius said, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder and smiling at him.

Harry grinned back, looking very pleased with himself, causing Neville to nudge his godbrother, showing how happy he was for him.

The ice phoenix gave a warble, leaned in to rub its face against Harry’s cheek and then flamed out, but somehow Harry knew the bird would be waiting for him when he got home.

They bid farewell to Ollivander and went to get ice cream. Nothing, not even the constant staring could bother Harry as he walked down to Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour, his god brother and dad with him and his unique wand in its wand holster on his arm.

****

After the excitement of that day, the rest of the wait till Hogwarts was rather anticlimactic. They tried to name the ice phoenix, who was indeed waiting for Harry in his room, Frost, only to get a rather harsh pecking. Well in Neville’s case, to Harry it felt like a tickle.

They ended up calling the bird Hedwig, which they thought was rather pedestrian for a phoenix, but Hedwig seemed to like it. If Harry didn’t know any better he would have thought the phoenix started off as an owl.

Harry also discovered he could manipulate ice flames as well, which was awesome since he didn’t feel the cold or the heat for that matter. He also started to read Del’s journals on Kryptonian Magi, which he found fascinating, especially the part about being able to heal. 

There was no precedent for someone like him, so Del had no idea if he would develop certain powers, or when, if he was able too. So it was going to be all trial and error for him. But with Sirius and Neville by his side, he was looking forward to it.

****

September 1st, Harry, Neville and Sirius were standing on platform 9 and ¾ saying their final goodbye. Sirius still had a lot of work to do getting Hogwarts up to scratch. He had already had the wards updated and the new brooms added but had been notified three times of the wards being altered. 

He was keyed into them so he knew when someone messed with them and had them fixed not long after they had been changed. He didn’t see why the Headmaster kept trying to turn off the dark artefact detector, but it was quite vexing. But the headmaster had been warned if he continued to mess with the wards he would be fired. Sirius had liked that part.

As it was it had taken until the end of August to get the crap that was already in the school, out. That wasn’t even counting the room of hidden things that the head elf had shown them. There were still curse breakers working there right now. He had been told it could take months to get that room sorted out.

“Alright kiddos,” Sirius said, addressing Neville and Harry. They had had a farewell dinner the night before, so Gran could say her goodbyes. 

“Be good and take care of each other. I will be staying in the Hogsmeade house if you need me for emergencies. But I will be in and out of the school while we are getting things organised.”

Harry frowned as he pulled his dad into a hug. This will be the first time that he had been away from his dad since he could remember. “I’ll miss you,” Harry murmured, hugging his dad tightly, causing Sirius to groan.

“Ease up on the old man,” Sirius said, laughing slightly. 

“Sorry,” Harry said, pulling back, only for Sirius to pull him back into a hug, squeezing as tightly as he could. 

“I’ll miss you too, but I will see you a fair bit, while I’m poking around that pile of rocks you own.

“Love you, Dad,” Harry said, finally ending the hug.

“Love you too kiddo,” Sirius said before pulling Neville into a hug of his own. “Take care of each other,” he said again. 

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything too stupid,” Neville said, smiling at Sirius.

“Then who's going to watch out for you?” Sirius asked, laughing at the look on Neville’s face. “Have you got everything?” Sirius asked again for the tenth time. 

“Yes dad, we have everything and if we forgot anything we will send Hedwig to you to pick it up.”

“Then off you go, and let me know how you get sorted,” Sirius said, shooing them onto the train. “And try and find our map,” Sirius added with a smile.

The boys waved and Neville had Harry carrying both their trunks, smiling at his put upon godbrother, causing Sirius to laugh at the sight. 

“Have fun boys,” he called to them as they got onto the train. He stood on the platform and waited for the train to go, waving at the boys as the train left the station. “Be safe,” he whispered, before apparating away once the train had left his sight.


	3. Chapter 2

“Seriously, Hedwig,” Harry said, looking around when the phoenix flamed into the compartment not long after they started towards Hogwarts. “I thought you were staying home so as not to bring attention to me?” 

Harry gave Hedwig a suspicious look, he had been trying to figure out something and he was pretty sure...

“What the…” Neville murmured as they both watched in shocked surprise as Hedwig started to morph herself. 

“I knew it. Well I didn’t know it, know it, but I knew it,” Harry babbled, sounding delighted, as they both watched Hedwig turn into a snowy owl. “Are all snowy owls secretly ice phoenixes? Harry asked.

Hedwig looked at her human in what could only be described as surprise fascination. “It is very rare that a human figures that out, but no, not all are phoenix’ but all ice phoenix hide as snowy owls,” Harry heard in his head and jumped slightly at the intrusion.

“Neville, did you hear that?” Harry asked.

“Hear what?” Neville asked, amused by the look on Harry’s face.

“Hedwig just talked to me, in my mind,” Harry said, still in shock. 

“I thought your mind was impenetrable?” Neville asked, shocked himself.

“I am your companion, I am here to help you, guide you and keep you safe from harm. Our connection allows me to speak with you this way. Only a true partnership between phoenix and their companions can achieve mind speak.”

“That is fascinating,” Neville said after Harry told him what Hedwig had said.

“It really is,” Harry said, petting his now owl. Hedwig flew up to the racks to rest when the door was opened. 

“Hey, Harry, Neville,” Susan Bones said, dragging her best friend Hannah behind her as she entered their compartment.

“Hey Susan, how’s your Aunt?” Harry asked.

“Working harder than usual thanks to you,” Susan said with a chuckle.

“What did I do?” Harry asked, confused.

“Oh, only took over Hogwarts.”

“Hey, I did not take over Hogwarts, Sirius did,” Harry said indignantly. 

“Yes, but he took it over for you right,” Hannah stated. 

“But why does that mean she’s working harder?” Neville asked.

“Didn’t Sirius tell you about the dark artefacts that were found there?” Susan asked.

“No, I really don’t want to know,” Harry answered. “I made it clear to Sirius that unless it was something he actually needed me for, I didn’t want to know. That way the students, when they find out, can’t come to me to change things for them.”

“Smart,” Susan said. “Ravenclaw?” she added with a chuckle.

“Gryffindor,” Neville said, smirking back.

“Hufflepuff?” Harry asked Susan and Hannah.

“You better believe it,” Susan said while Hannah nodded along. “Oh did I show you what I brought with me?” Susan asked, and Harry didn’t like the look on her face one bit.

“You didn’t?” Neville said, trying hard to control his laughter.

“Oh yes I did,” Susan said, pulling the Harry Potter doll out of her bag.

“Thank you for giving to the Potter-Black foundation,” Harry said with a forced smile.

When he was little he had thought that having a doll in his own image was awesome, now though. He hated the very sight of them, but it was too late, they were one of the foundation's best sellers.

“If it makes you feel any better, there are probably going to be a lot of kids with Potter dolls,” Susan said, trying really hard to suppress her laughter. 

“And exactly how is that supposed to make me feel better,” Harry grumbled while Neville lost control and burst out laughing at the look on Harry’s face. Susan and Hannah followed suit.

“Sorry, so sorry,” Neville breathed out as he got control of himself. 

“Liar,” Harry replied, rolling his eyes at his godbrother. “Just for that, I’m going to ask for Slytherin.”

“Right, sure you are,” Neville said. “I’m sure sharing a dorm with Draco will be awesome,” Neville continued, laughing again.

“Crap, I forgot about him,” Harry said, frowning. It was bad enough putting up with the jerk at parties. He was almost as bad as his father. 

“You realise if you go into Gryffindor, you will have to share with Weasley,” Susan said, causing both boys to look at her in horror.

“Oh Merlin, Harry, one of your stalkers,” Neville said but this time he was frowning.

“At least he’s not as creepy as the sister,” Harry said, shuddering at the thought. “Just be thankful they didn’t attend that many parties. Could you imagine? Mrs Weasley keeps asking dad to bring me back around for dinner. Once was plenty.”

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, “Any food of the trolley dears?” The troll lady asked after she opened the door.

“I’m good,” Harry said, laughing slightly at Neville as he patted down his pockets. “Do you need some money?”

“Yup, I must have packed mine in my trunk,” Neville said looking rather sheepish. 

“Here,” Harry said, pulling out a few galleons and passing them to Neville.

“You think I’m going to buy the whole trolley?” Neville asked, amused. 

“Pretty close,” Harry said smiling. They both knew Neville had a serious sweet tooth.

Once the trolly lady had gone and the door was closed, Harry called for his elf.

“Jinxy.”

“Jinxy be bringing lunch, Master Harry,” Jinxy said, placing the basket on the seat next to Harry. “Jinxy brings enough for Master Harry’s guests also.”

“Thanks, Jinxy, you’re the best,” Harry said, opening the basket and digging around inside. “Hey Nev, she made roast beef and gravy,” Harry said, throwing a sandwich at his godbrother.

“Any chicken?” Susan asked.

“Sure,” Harry said, tossing her a sandwich. “What about you Hannah?”

“Pork?” Hannah asked, and smiled when Harry threw her one. “Jinxy is still the best at sandwiches,” Hannah said after finishing her first bite. 

“Did she make your treacle tart?” Susan asked.

“Of course,” Harry said, pulling a drink out of the basket, “butterbeer?”

“Do you have pumpkin juice?” Hannah asked, along with Susan.

“Sure,” Harry said, handing the butterbeer to Neville before getting the girls pumpkin juice. Harry much preferred orange juice. 

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, which surprised Harry. He at least thought Weasley would bug him. He wondered if his brothers were keeping him away.

****

“This sucks,” Neville said as he slipped again, causing Harry to hold on to him. “And I hate you,” Neville added, frowning at Harry. “You and your stupid ability to stay on your feet.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t let go this time,” Harry said trying hard not to laugh at the disgruntled look on Neville’s face. 

“You really need to talk to Sirius about this,” Neville said, “it’s a death trap.” 

“It is rather slippery,” Susan said hanging on to Harry’s other side, Hannah clinging to her, trying to keep their balance on the uneven walkway down to the boats, in the dark. 

Harry frowned into the darkness, “lumos,” he muttered, turning his hand upwards. When the light appeared he pushed it up into the air, illuminating the area. 

“Thanks, Harry,” Neville whispered, but still didn’t let go. 

“I don’t know why it wasn’t already lit properly,” Harry said.

“Four to a boat,” the huge man in front of them called. Hagrid, Harry remembered his dad telling him. He has seen the man a few times in passing but had never met him. 

His dad has also told him that Hagrid had arrived at the Godric Hollows house just as he was leaving and tried to take Harry from him, on Dumbledore’s orders. 

His dad had, of course, refused, and apparated away with Harry, leaving Hagrid to use his bike, which had been returned a week later. 

The trip up to Hogwarts was impressive, but still, Harry thought there had to be a better way than boats at night. He would talk to his dad about that too.

Hagrid knocked on the door and Harry smiled when he saw his Aunt Min open it. 

“The first years, Professor,” Hagrid said, standing aside and letting the kids enter. 

“Follow me, please,” Professor McGonagall said, turning and walking down the hall. 

“Hello, Aunt Min,” Harry said as he moved to her side. 

“Harry, it’s Professor McGonagall at school,” she said, giving him one of her patent frowns, though he could see the twinkle in her eyes.

“Sorry, Professor McGonagall,” Harry said, giving her his best contrite look, earning a small lip twitch in return. 

“Back in line Mr Potter,” the Professor said, patting his shoulder lightly. 

“Buttkisser,” Neville whispered when Harry moved back to stand next to him. Harry just smiled at him and shrugged. He loved his Aunt Min.

Harry looked around while his Aunt Min gave a speech about houses and families. He shuddered slightly at that, thinking about being sorted into Gryffindor and having to be family with Weasley.

“You can always ask to be housed in the family quarters,” Neville said, understanding Harry’s response.

“Dad said I needed to be in the dorms, at least to give it a try,” Harry answered back and then turned when he heard a commotion outside the room.

He laughed along with Neville at the shrieks when the ghosts entered the room. He had heard a lot about Peeves and was looking forward to meeting the annoying poltergeist. Then it was finally time to enter the Great Hall for the sorting. 

“Okay,” Neville said as names started to be called and people were sorted, “Gryffindor here we come.”

“The things I do for you,” Harry grumbled as he waited. 

“Neville Longbottom,” Professor McGonagall called and Neville nudged Harry with a smile before moving up to take a seat.

“Gryffindor,” the hat called out, having been on his head for barely a second, causing a smug Neville to replace the hat and saunter to the Gryffindor table, winking at Harry as he passed. 

“Annoying twat,” Harry whispered under his breath as he watched Neville. He so wanted to flip him off.

“Harry Potter,” Harry snapped out of his musing as his name was called.   
He smiled at his Aunt Min and took a seat. She placed the hat on his head and he sighed as he felt the hat trying to find a way into his mind. 

“Mister Potter, I can’t seem to find a way past your defences, can you lower them for me?”

“I wish I could,” Harry thought back at the hat, “but it’s not my doing, it's a natural thing. Hey, how are you able to hear me talking to you if you can’t get into my mind?”

“You are projecting your voice, Mr Potter, surely you have had at least the minimum education in matters of the mind,” Hat snarked. “Well,” he added, “this has never happened before, so what do you suggest I do?” Hat asked and Harry could feel the thing frowning.

“Well considering I’m the owner of this pile of rocks and the Heir to Gryffindor, and Neville would kill me if I sorted anywhere else…”

“Better be, Gryffindor,” the hat called out and when the hat was lifted off of his head, the first thing he saw was his smiling Aunt Min. 

Harry laughed as he made his way over to the Gryffindor table. The twins were doing a mad dance singing, ‘we got Potter’.

“Lunatics,” he muttered to the red-headed menaces as he took a seat next to Neville.

“Crap,” Neville muttered, and Harry could only nod in agreement as Ronald Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor. 

“Crap indeed,” Harry said, causing the twins to raise their eyebrows at the pair. 

“Still not a fan of Ronikins hey?” Fred asked, smiling at the two.

“Well,” Harry said, frowning and nudging Neville.

“He’s a prat,” Neville said, with a frown of his own, which deepened when Ron tried to push him out of the way to sit by Harry. “Back off Weasley.”

“Fine,” the menace grumbled as he moved to the empty seat next to his brothers.

“I hope Jinxy made sure his bed is as far away from ours as possible,” Harry murmured, earning a nod of agreement from Neville.

Dumbledore drew their attention when he stood up to give the welcoming speech. Harry was kind of annoyed by the sound of the old man’s voice and tried to just block him out. He was just speaking nonsense anyway. 

He smiled when the old man finally sat down and food appeared on the table. “Anything interesting?” He asked Neville, who smiled indulgently at Harry.

“No, just welcoming us to Hogwarts and introducing the new teachers. Apparently the one they had for Defense didn’t show up so an Auror is teaching until they can find a replacement.”

“Who did they get?” Harry asked as he loaded his plate with food. 

“Auror Proudfoot,” Neville said.

“Oh, I’ve met him a few times, he seems ok, and dad likes him so…”

“Oh, hey,” Neville said, nudging Harry, “speaking of your dad, when do you want to look for the map?”

“I wouldn’t know where to look, so I just thought I would ask one of the elves to see if they could find it. They know the school better than anybody.”

Neville raised an eyebrow at Harry and smirked, “that’s a great idea, how in Merlin’s name did you think of it?”

“Twat!” 

“What map?” Fred asked and Harry and Neville both turned to see the Twins paying special attention to them.

“My dad, father and two of his friends made a special map of the school. The friend my dad doesn’t talk about lost it, so he asked if I could find it.”

“What’s so special about this map?” George asked, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice and off of his face. ‘It couldn’t be,’ he thought.

“They made a magical map of the school to help with their pranks,” Harry said, eyes shining in his excitement. “Gave themselves special names and named the group.”

“Harry’s father, James, was called Prongs, his dad Sirius was called Padfoot and the other two were called Moony and Wormtail. They called themselves the Marauders and they caused all sorts of trouble when attending Hogwarts, according to Professor McGonagall.”

“Dad gave me their notebooks from their time here at Hogwarts, so I want to find the map and add any new rooms I find to it. But I have to find it first.” Harry paused to take a drink and added, “but if we don’t I suppose we can use the notes to try and replicate it.”

“We could try, but you know Sirius said that even with the notes he couldn’t do it. Said it was half hard work, half luck. He still thinks your mum made it work when they weren't looking.”

“Did Lily Potter do that often?” George asked, leaning in to listen.

“Apparently, half the pranks and stuff they worked on, couldn’t have been done without her. Though mum never admitted it to them, she did write about it in her journal.”

“I still chuckle sometimes just thinking about what she wrote about them,” Neville said, laughing.

“Especially in the early days when she didn’t really like them too much.”

They were interrupted by Dumbledore clearing his throat, “now that we are fed and watered….” Harry blocked the rest out until the singing started and he stared at the twins in horror.

“Seriously?” He asked them over their so-called singing, causing them to grin at him but never miss a beat of their horrible singing set to the funeral march. 

Harry sighed in relief when it was over, he didn’t know if his sensitive ears could have handled that for much longer. They were sent off to bed and Percy came to lead them to their common room. 

“It’s very red,” Harry said as he looked around the room. 

“Sirius said it would be,” Neville replied, as he studied the room with Harry. “Cosy though.”

“Looks it,” Harry answered. 

“Boys dorms are up those stairs,” Percy said as he pointed to one side of the room, “girls on the other. Don’t try to get up the girls stairs, it’s forbidden.”

“Can you girls get up our stairs?” Harry asked out of curiosity.

“They could, but they shouldn’t,” Percy said eyeing Harry.

“So we are punished for trying to get up their stairs but they can just stroll on into our rooms without a car?” Harry asked for clarification.

“Yes.”

“Well that doesn’t seem fair,” Harry said. “What if they barge in when we are changing?”

“It is believed that girls have more restraint,” Percy answered, his nose in the air, causing Harry to frown at him.

“Just talk to your dad about it,” Neville said, nudging Harry. 

“Another thing to add to the list,” Harry sighed. 

Fred nudged Harry, getting his attention as Percy was finishing up his talk.

“What?” Harry asked, eyes still on Percy.

“I thought you might like this,” Fred said, handing Harry a piece of parchment.

Harry took it with a look of shock, that quickly turned to a smile, “where did you get it?” Harry asked as he activated it. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” Ink started to spread over the map, and Harry smiled brightly before putting his hand back on the map and stating, “My name is Harry Potter, son of Prongs.”

The map flashed, and writing started to appear. What can we do for the son of Prongs?

“Removed Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, for the betrayal of the Marauders.”

Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail is removed from access.

The map flashed a brilliant red and when it settled Peter’s name had disappeared. 

“What did you just do?” Fred asked, staring from the map to Harry in astonishment. 

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Harry said, flashing a grin at Fred. 

Harry turned to look at Neville, who gave him a smirk of his own and led them up to the boy’s dorms.

“You might want to watch out for pranks coming your way,” Neville said as he opened the door to the first year's dorms.

“I’m not the least bit worried,” Harry said, smiling at Neville.

“Don’t get cocky brother, they are brilliant when they put their minds to it,” Neville said, frowning. 

“And I’m sure when they end up pranking you because they can’t get me, it will be hilarious.”

“Twat!” Neville exclaimed as he moved to his trunk. 

“You know it,” Harry said, laughing at his godbrother. Both boys ignored Ron as he stared at them, his jealousy wrapped around him like a cloak.


End file.
